


111.警察攻：手铐电棒

by Allium



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allium/pseuds/Allium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警察Dick Grayson和无辜平民Bruce Wayne。</p>
            </blockquote>





	111.警察攻：手铐电棒

让他醒来的是头痛。眼皮张开一条缝。还有刺眼、冰冷的白色灯光。

疼痛。晕眩。

他缓慢地吸进空气，闭上眼等待意识恢复。手腕的沉重感和肩膀的钝痛告诉他双手被反拷在椅子背后，他晃了晃手臂，果然有金属撞击的哗啦啦响声。他试着张嘴，发现干裂的嘴唇被胶带黏住了。最后他睁开眼。

…然后看进了另一双深蓝发黑的瞳孔中间。

他颈后的短发立刻竖了起来。那是一双疯狂的不择手段的眼。那双眼仔细而安静地端详他，阅读、考察、记忆着脸部肌肉最细微的移动，搜寻他最不为人知的弱点。他几乎能听到对方大脑里齿轮转动的咔咔声。

还有心跳。好整以暇、有条不紊、像双眼一样冰冷的心跳。

他突然意识到对方离自己如此之近，立刻触电似的后退。但他身后——很可惜——是墙壁。那双眼纹丝不动地注视他。

“Wayne先生。”危险的沉默中，眼睛的主人突然说，“你醒了。”

Bruce重重地咽了咽口水，无比清晰地意识到自己喉结的颤动。对方瞥了他一眼，伸出手“嚓”地撕掉他嘴上的胶带。

他松了口气，不自觉地扫了眼四周，然后——

——哦。哦。

“我的裤子在哪儿？”

他的下半身光裸着，从大腿一直到脚尖——大大小小的伤疤暴露在微凉的空气中。对面的目光玩味地向下一瞥，他突然意识到暴露的不仅仅是腿而已。他本能地向后挪动，却因为椅子而无处可避。冷汗让椅子变得又冷又黏。

“礼貌，Wayne先生。”那个声音说，话语里满是虚假、甜腻的温柔。他不自觉地抬起头，阴茎条件反射般抖了一下。

那是个警察，至少穿着警察的制服：熨烫得毫无褶皱的白色衬衫，整齐地别在胸前的警徽与名牌，修长、笔挺的黑色长裤一丝不苟地打在靴子里。他谨慎地打量着那张脸：年轻而棱角分明，假若客观地说，很有魅力。在另一个场合也许会是张温暖亲切的青年名流的脸，但此刻这张脸的魅力只令他齿冷，同时也让另一个部位火热起来。

Grayson，印有公章的名牌上写道。Grayson警官正面无表情地盯着他，眼睛危险地闪烁着。

“你搞错了问与答的关系，Wayne先生。”他说。

他扬起下巴，之前盯着Bruce的蓝眼睛威胁地眯成一条线。笔直的穿着黑色长裤的腿走上前，一只膝盖稍稍用力地挤到Bruce两腿之间，然后Grayson警官单手抓住椅背，俯下上半身，目光穿透眼眶钉入他的大脑。

是错觉吗？他似乎看到Grayson警官伸出舌尖，缓慢、意味深长地舔舐着薄而湿润的嘴唇。残余的唾液在唇角闪闪发亮。

“告诉我，Wayne先生。昨晚两点一刻你在哪里？”

Bruce屏住呼吸，手心的汗几乎浸湿了衣袖。

“我一个人在卧室里，警官。”他颤抖着回答，嗓音因为恐惧、激动、或者别的什么而提高了好几度。“我…我的管家可以作证。”

钴蓝色的眼睛毫不留情地审判着他。

“你在说谎。你并非独处，而是和你的养子在一起。”

“没有，我发誓——”

一只手突然死死扣住右肩，一阵猝不及防的力量将他“砰”地摔到墙上。后脑勺一定会留下淤青……三天？一周？他模糊地想着。手腕被突如其来的撞击扣得生疼，他咬紧牙，突然感到下体碰到了什么冰凉的东西——

——他小心翼翼地向下看，警棍。

一支货真价实的警棍，抵在他挺立、充血的阴茎上。

指尖从耳后向下几乎挑逗地抚摸着，沿着锁骨向下游移，隔着衬衫揉捏着挺直发痛的乳头。

“有没有人告诉过你？”低哑的嗓音紧贴耳后，怒气冲冲地带起一阵气流。“说谎并不明智，先生——”

暧昧的低语让他耳根瞬间烧起来。警棍动了动，然后——他倒吸一口气——指腹摩擦着阴茎根部，在那里懒洋洋地绕着圈，接着以令人发疯的缓慢速度用指尖卷着毛发，又心不在焉地拨开。

手指碰到睾丸时，好似一股电流从脊柱往上窜。胸膛无声地快速起伏，舌尖一股铁锈味。他这才意识到自己之前咬破了嘴唇。

“——你可以保持沉默——”

手指旋转、弯曲着，从睾丸下方探进黏腻的臀缝。 他尽量不去想自己的皮肤是怎样被挤出皱纹、包裹、抵触异物的进入。

指甲在穴口轻柔地刮挠。他绝望地大口喘息着，用力拱起腰，大腿不由自主地战栗起来。心脏好似即将蹦出胸腔。

前液沿警棍流下，在冰冷坚硬的平面上聚成黏滑透明的一小滩。

“——但你说的每句话都会成为呈堂证供。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇写肉活动里的小段子。  
> http://c.tieba.baidu.com/p/3216730720  
> 请看这里获得更多肉文题！一起来写吧www


End file.
